


Not In Season

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Natasha, M/M, barista Bucky, pumpkin spice is not a season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something silly for @likewinning - more to come. maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



Bucky sighs heavily after closing the register drawer and turns around to face Nat, leaning against the counter. 

“The next person who asks me if it’s pumpkin spice latte season is getting stabbed in the carotid.” _Summer is a season. Fall is a season. Pumpkin spice latte is not a goddamn season._

Nat’s mouth crinkles in the corner like she wants to laugh, but then her eyes shift to the side and she says, “He’s kidding.” _He’s not. Fuck pumpkin spice everything._ “What can I get for you?”

“Well...um…”

Bucky tries not to laugh when Nat mutters, “We’re not serving pumpkin lattes yet, if that’s what you’re asking.’

“Oh, okay. Just a caramel latte, then.”

He hands Nat a cup when she turns around, rolling her eyes. The girl on the other side of the counter has peroxide blonde hair and a piercing in her eyebrow and she’s staring at Bucky’s left arm pretty hard. 

“Nice sleeve,” she says, smiling and making eye contact with him. Bucky mutters thanks and looks away almost immediately; eye contact makes him anxious. “I just got a new one. It’s on my hip. Wanna -”

“Here’s your latte, ma’am,” Nat interrupts thankfully and Bucky goes back to leaning against the counter, waiting for the next pumpkin crazed idiot to walk through the door. 

“Wow, either you’re really oblivious or really gay.”

“What?” He asks, confusion making his eyebrows knit together. 

“That girl? Was hot. And totally hitting on you. She wasn’t even a little bit subtle about it. Hell, if you’re not interested I might try to get her number.”

Bucky laughs and shrugs. “Go for it.”

Nat grins. “So you are.”

“Gay?” He asks, turning around to look at her again, sitting at a table with two other girls. “Nah. She’s just not my type.”

“Mmhmm,” Nat hums and grabs some napkins and a coupon and walks over to her table. Bucky has zero doubt that she’ll come back with the girls’ number written on one of those napkins. 

 

***

 

A few hours later Bucky’s slogging through restocking cups and napkins, menial shit like that, his shift almost over, when he hears the familiar rumbling sound of a certain motorcycle pulling into the parking lot. He instinctively pulls a tall size cup out, grabs a marker, and scrawls Jason across it in his nearly illegible chicken scratch. 

Jason’s been a regular for a few weeks now, always comes in late wearing that same tattered leather jacket, carrying his helmet under his arm; always orders the same thing: a black coffee, to go. 

“Just put on a fresh pot,” Bucky says when he approaches the counter.

Jason smirks and sets his helmet down on the counter while he fishes his wallet out of his back pocket. “Am I that predictable?”

Bucky definitely does not at all blush, fuck you very much. 

“Maybe I wanted one of those...” Jason pauses for a moment. “Pumpkin...things.”

Bucky groans inwardly. “Well tough shit,” he says, grinning. Normally he wouldn’t talk to a customer like that -- normally he wouldn’t talk to a customer at all -- but Jason’s been in here so often the past few weeks that he feels, well, Bucky guesses comfortable is the word. “Those aren’t in season yet.”

Jason grins back at him, handing Bucky his debit card. “Darn. Guess I’ll just stick with my normal swill, then.”

“Swill, huh?” Bucky says, swiping the card. “Put on a fresh pot for you and this is what I get. I’ll remember that.”

When he looks up and hands Jason his receipt, Jason’s smiling, but also giving him a curious look. 

“Here you go,” Nat says, sliding next to Bucky before he can decipher what kind of look Jason is giving him, and hands him his coffee.

“Thanks.” Jason says, catching Bucky’s eye once more. “See ya next time.”

Nat waits until he’s out the door before she turns to Bucky, one eyebrow raised, and says, “So _that’s_ your type.”

Bucky shrugs and chews at the corner of his mouth, trying to keep from grinning. 

“You said you weren’t gay though. So, bi?”

Bucky shrugs. “Just not a big fan of labels. I would think that someone as _sexually fluid _as yourself would understand that.”__

__Nat laughs. “Okay, okay. I gotcha, point made. So when are you going to ask him out?”_ _

__“Who? Jason? Oh, I don’t think he’s --”_ _

__“Are you kidding me? He’s totally into you. I didn’t even register his radar. And look at me.”_ _

__Bucky snorts. She’s right though._ _

__“You two were flirting so much it nearly made me physically ill. Next time he comes in you have to ask him out.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Bucky says, taking off his apron and clocking out. “We’ll see.”_ _


End file.
